When You Hate This Word 'L-O-V-E'
by Alver Sayn
Summary: Ai seorang gadis yang membenci kata C-I-N-T-A, padahal ia sering jatuh cinta, kenapa Ai bisa membenci kata itu?


Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning :Gaje...

**"When You hate this word 'L-O-V-E'**

Ai's POV

Cinta? Heh... aku benci kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf tersebut. Ya... gara-gara kata itu aku sering sakit hati dan sedih. Mereka bilang cinta itu indah, menurutku malah sebaliknya. Cinta itu bodoh, menyebalkan dan... menyakitkan.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku benci kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf tersebut. Itu karena aku adalah gadis yang sangat mudah jatuh cinta, dan orang yang aku cintai selalu saja menyukai orang lain. Entah mengapa mereka tidak ada yang tertarik denganku. Hm... mungkin gara-gara ucapanku yang ketus dan sikapku yang tomboy. Ah...Masa Bodoh!

Ya... tapi ini sering terjadi, aku jadi kesal sendiri dengan diriku yang sangat payah untuk urusan cinta. Kami-sama... kenapa harus teman-temanku, sih yang mengambil setiap laki-laki yang aku sukai?

Oh ya! Satu lagi, aku adalah pengecut sejati untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dan selalu menutup-nutupi perasaanku, haaah...bodohnya...

End Ai's POV

Ditempat lain... seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat tampan sedang duduk di kantornya. Tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dadanya. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. Conan Edogawa namanya, ia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya, karena ia menyandang gelar professor di umurnya yang ke 20 tahun. Tiba-tiba...

"Conan..."sapa seseorang. Pemuda tampan itu menatap lurus ke depan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ah, Ayah... silahkan masuk."kata Conan. Ia pun berdiri dan mencium tangan lelaki paruh baya itu.

Conan dan Ayahnya pun duduk di sofa ruang kerja Conan. Ayah Conan tampak menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Bahkan kau tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah berdiri di hadapamu selama 10 menit."kata Ayah Conan. Conan menghela nafasnya.

"hm...aku ingin sekolah lagi, ayah."kata Conan dengan nada murung. Ayahnya tampak kaget dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"sekolah? Kau itu sudah menyandang gelar professor anakku, jadi..."

"iya, aku memang sudah melewati masa sekolahku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Dan aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta dengan seseorang selain keluargaku"potong Conan.

Ayah Conan mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu, aku akan mencari sekolah yang pas."kata Ayahnya.

Conan sangat senang, ia pun memeluk ayahnya.

"terima kasih ayah,..."kata Conan. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"tapi kau tidak boleh mengesampingkan urusanmu di perusahaan ini!"kata Ayahnya. Conan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ai berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan lunglai, Ia kembali sakit hati gara-gara cinta. Kenapa? Shinichi Kudo orang yang dia sukai kembali diambil oleh temannya, Ran Mouri. Mungkin Shinichi adalah orang yang ke 89 yang telah membuatnya galau.

Ai membuka pintu kelas dengan lesu.

"Halo Ai... sudah tau kabar?"tanya Sonoko sambil melirik Ran yang bersemu merah.

Ai hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Ran jadian dengan Shinichi loooh..."tambah Sonoko,karena merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh Ai.

"Hn, aku tau... detektif itu sendiri yang bilang padaku."kata Ai datar.

"oooo..."kata Sonoko.

Ran hanya menunduk malu, menyembunyikan gurat merah di pipinya.

"Giliran Ai kapan?"tanya Sonoko.

Ai kembali diam sambil membuka catatan proyek penemuannya. Ia malas kalau sudah membahas masalah cinta, apalagi membahas masalah Shinichi.

"Ai, kau sendiri loh, yang belum punya pacar di kelas ini."bisik Sonoko.

Ai terperanjat ia men-death glare Sonoko. Melihat tatapan marah Ai, Sonoko terdiam dan mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat hal itu Ai menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sudah punya pacar."kata Ai berbohong.

Mata Sonoko dan Ran membulat sempurna.

"Yang benar? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita dengan kami?"kata Ran dan Sonoko berbarengan.

"hm...buat apa?" kata Ai dingin.

"anak kelas berapa pacarmu itu?"tanya Sonoko. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya karena penasaran, begitupun dengan Ran.

"dia sudah lulus SMA dan sekarang sudah jadi professor di bidang robotik."jawab Ai asal.

"dengan professor? Berarti kamu pacaran dengan om-om ya?"ledek Sonoko.

"dia sudah jadi professor di umurnya yang ke 20 tahun."kata Ai, entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Ai, padahal yang ia katakan adalah BOHONG! Atau bisa di bilang OMONG KOSSSSOOONG...

Sonoko dan Ran terbelalak tak percaya.

"jadi sekarang umurnya berapa tahun?"tanya Sonoko.

"20 tahun."kata Ai. Mereka menggeleng kagum. Menurut mereka wajar saja ia mendapatkan cowok yang jenius, toh Ai juga gadis yang jenius.

"oh ya, pacar mu itu jago karate?" tanya Sonoko.

Ai tersenyum sinis.

"tentu saja ia sudah memegang sabuk hitam karate dan aikido"kata Ai.

"dan juga ia seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan kaya, cabang perusahaannya sudah menyebar di seluruh dunia. China, Amerika, Inggris, Swiss, Australia, Indonesia, India, dll."kata Ai sekaligus mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Sonoko dan juga Ran. Ai segera keluar kelas, Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ai pikir Yang dikatakan Sonoko benar, Cuma dia yang belum punya pacar di kelasnya.

"memangnya punya pacar itu kewajiban?"kata Ai ketus. Ia benar-benar kesal hari ini.

Esoknya...

Ai berjalan sendirian kesebuah taman dengan kolam ikan yang begitu jernih. Dipandanginya air kolam itu. Tampak jelas mencetak wajahnya yang lumayan cantik serta rambutnya yang berwarna pirang stroberi. Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh panggilan seseorang.

"nak, nak..."panggil orang tua berpakaian compang-camping yang sudah berada di sampingnya tanpa ia sadari. Suaranya terdengar gemetar dan serak. Ai menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"ada apa, pak, bu?"tanya Ai kepada bapak tua tersebut. Ternyata ia tidak sendirian, di sampingnya tampak wanita yang mungkin berbeda tipis umurnya dengan bapak tua itu, _mungkin istrinya_,kata Ai dalam hati.

"kami...lapar, berilah kami sedikit makanan, nona."kata bapak tua itu. Ai tersenyum manis,

"Ayo ikut saya"kata Ai sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Bapak tua dan istrinya pun mengikuti Ai, sampailah mereka di restoran yang begitu mewah dan megah.

"mengapa...nona mengajak kami kesini?"tanya si bapak tua. Ai kembali tersenyum.

"Ayo kita makan sepuasnya!"kata Ai dengan girang. Ai pun menarik suami istri itu ke restoran mewah tersebut. Ai tampak tak peduli tatapan orang tentang dirinya yang membawa dua orang berpakaian compang-camping.

"pelayan! "panggil Ai.

Seorang laki-laki dengan baju maid menghampiri tempat duduk Ai.

"I...iya, nona. Anda mau pesan apa?"tanya pelayan itu dengan canggung. Ia menatap suami istri tersebut dengan pandangan jijik.

"tidak sopan sekali anda melihat pelanggan dengan tatapan seperti itu"kata Ai ketus. Pelayan itu terdiam.

"ma..ma...maafkan saya, nona." Katanya penuh rasa bersalah.

"layani kedua keluargaku ini dengan baik."kata Ai.

Suami istri itu melongo di buatnya.

12.56 am

"nona, anda baik sekali. Terima kasih. Baru kali ini kami diperlakukan layaknya manusia."kata bapak tua itu. Ai tersenyum manis.

"bukannya setiap orang itu harus membantu sesamanya? Jadi jangan sungkan,pak"kata Ai.

Kemudian mereka terdiam, Istri bapak itu angkat bicara.

"nona, apa permintaan anda?hm... maksud saya, apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang diinginkan?"tanya wanita tua itu.

Awalnya Ai terkejut, tapi ia tertawa kecil.

"tentu saja ada, bu. Banyak..."kata Ai.

Wanita tua itu mengambil tangan Ai dan mengusap telapak tangannya dengan lembut.

"semua keinginanmu, akan menjadi nyata."kata wanita tua itu, dibalas anggukan oleh suaminya.

"Heh!?"

"iya, kau akan mendapatkan semua itu"kata si wanita tua sambil tersenyum.

"Aamiin"kata Ai.

Setelah itu suami istri itu pergi dari hadapan Ai. Ai tidak tahu jika kedua suami istri itu adalah penyihir yang baik hati.

"Lerence, dia gadis yang baik"kata si bapak tua sambil memanggil nama istrinya itu.

Istrinya mengangguk setuju.

"benar, ia gadis yang sangat baik. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis sebaik dia."kata si Istri yang bernama Lerence.

"nah, sudah saatnya."kata si suami. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya di tangan sang istri. Mereka tampak sibuk komat-kamit membaca mantra, entah mantra apa yang dibaca. Lalu muncullah cahaya biru yang menyelimuti mereka, cahaya biru itu perlahan-lahan mengecil jadilah sebesar bola kasti.

Si suami pun memegang bola cahaya itu dan melemparnya.

Ai yang sedang berjalan terkejut setengah mati karena kepalanya terasa dijatuhi bola kasti.

"auu..."pekik Ai dengan suara tertahan. Ia menggosok kepalanya.

"hm...aneh"kata Ai. Ia tampak tak peduli dan terus berjalan.

"We wish all good things around you"kata suami istri itu.

"Ai... akan ada murid baru!"teriak Sonoko.

Ai hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tak meperdulikan murid-murid perempuan yang mulai membicarakan si anak baru. Ia tampak sangat serius mencorat-coret buku catatannya dengan rumus-rumus yang entah akan dipergunakannya untuk apa.

Kelas yang awalnya sangat ribut, jadi tenang setelah melihat Pak Kanda memasuki kelas bersama anak laki-laki tinggi dan berkacamata besar. Semua cengo kecuali Ai, ia tampak biasa-biasa saja. mereka sangat kecewa, ternyata murid barunya bukan cowok yang keren, tampan, dan manis. Ternyata yang datang cowok cupu dengan gaya rambut yang buenar-bueenar jadduul. Matanya tajam, meski penampilannya seperti itu.

"badan yang bagus"gumam Ai. Sonoko yang mendengar itu menoleh ke belakang.

"kau bercanda? Cowok yang seperti itu kau bilang bagus?" kata Sonoko, memelankan suaranya.

"lihat saja, badannya tegap dan tampak berotot. Ia juga...manis."kata Ai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Sonoko menggeleng pelan melihat Ai yang tampak mengagumi cupu yang berdiri di depan mereka itu.

"anak-anak, ini teman baru kalian, Conan, perkenalkan dirimu."kata Pak Kanda.

Cowok cupu yang bernama Conan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Watashi Conan Edogawa,Dozoyoroshiku..."katanya singkat.

"Conan kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Sonoko Suzuki"kata Pak Kanda.

Mendengar itu Sonoko segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berteriak.

"maaf, pak. Aku tidak mau duduk berdua dengannya"kata Sonoko lantang. Sukses membuat cengo sekelas. Lalu mereka tampak mengangguk setuju kecuali Ai. Conan tampak memasang mimik sedih, meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat. Ai mendengus keras. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan maju ke depan kelas.

"kau bisa duduk denganku, tak usah dengarkan mereka"kata Ai sambil merangkul bahu Conan, sok akrab. Conan sangat kaget, begitupun dengan teman sekelasnya. Karena Ai tiba-tiba menyeret Conan menuju tempat duduknya.

"sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu. Aku yakin kau itu anak yang jenius"kata Ai sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Conan terperanjat, matanya membulat sempurna

"ta...ta..tahu dari mana?"tanya Conan terbata-bata.

Ai menyeringai.

"Wah, betul ya! Aku hanya menebak, karena kau memakai kacamata yang tebal."kata Ai.

"dan...aku sedikit heran denganmu, kau tidak terbiasa pakai kacamata,kan?"tanya Ai. Sukses membuat Conan terjengkang dari kursinya.

Melihat itu Ai tertawa sambil membantu Conan berdiri.

"kamu itu...hihihihihi..."kata Ai sambil menutup mulutnya.

DHEG!

Sepanjang pelajaran Conan benar-benar tidak konsentrasi, detak jantungnya terus meningkat sedari tadi dan ia tampak mencuri pandang ke arah Ai yang tampak serius dengan buku catatannya dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan pak guru.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?"tanya Conan.

"Oh, ini...sesuatu"kata Ai sambil berusaha menyembunyikan buku catatannya.

"kau sendiri? Kenapa dari tadi melirik arah ku? Memangnya ada apa di wajahku?"tanya Ai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Conan.

Conan merutuki jantungnya yang tak bisa berdetak dengan pelan. Apalagi wajah putih Ai terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

_'Ada apa ini? Tak biasanya...'_ gumam Conan. Tanpa sadar ia mendorong tubuh Ai kebelakang, Alhasil bokong Ai harus bertemu dengan lantai keramik yang begitu keras.

"awww..."pekik Ai.

"ada apa? Dari tadi kalian ribut terus!"kata Pak Kanda.

"maaf pak, aku..."

"aku terpeleset, pak"potong Ai. Sebelum Conan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Conan kembali terdiam.

Conan dan Ai menjadi sangat akrab, apalagi Conan benar-benar ahli di bidang robotik. Ai saja merasa kalah dengan kejeniusan Conan. Dengan sekali lirik ia bisa tahu apa yang kurang dari robot temuan Ai dan Ia tahu segala macam tentang robot. Mungkin robot sudah mendarah daging bagi Conan. Diam-diam Ai mengagumi sosok Conan yang serius dan tampak dewasa itu. Ia tahu mungkin ia mulai menyukai cowok cupu ini, meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia jatuh cinta. GALAU!.

"Kamu hebat sekali Conan!"kata Ai, saat melihat robot kecil yang sedang menyepak bola kaki kecil di hadapannya.

"hehehehe...biasa saja"kata Conan.

"Ai...!"pekik sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Shinichi!

Merasa dipanggil, Ai menoleh dan berdiri sembari membersihkan bajunya.

"ada apa?"tanya Ai datar.

"mmm...siang ini pulang sama-sama, yuk"kata Shinichi. Ai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kini ia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus sedikit pun terhadap Shinichi.

"maaf, tapi..."

"Ia pulang denganku siang ini"potong Conan. Ia terlihat sangat gentlemen, meskipun ia masih terlihat cupu dan yang membuat Ai gemetar, tangan Conan yang sudah bertengger di pinggangnya.

Shinichi jadi salah tingkah.

"kalian pacaran, ya? Maaf mengganggu"kata Shinichi. Sukses membuat Ai dan Conan blushing bersamaan.

"e...enggak...ka...ka...kami Cuma teman"kata Conan.

Shinichi tertawa melihat reaksi mereka berdua.

"Ai, kamu ikut klub apa?"tanya Conan.

"hm... klub aikido, kamu?"

"tidak ada"jawabnya. Ai menatap Conan.

"kenapa? "

"Mereka tidak suka dengan kehadiranku"kata Conan dengan raut muka sedih.

Ai tersenyum

"ayo...senyumlah! sedih tidak cocok untuk wajahmu" kata Ai sambil mengusap pelan bahu Conan.

Conan mengangguk, lalu ia tersenyum manis.

Pulang Sekolah...

Ai berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah, samar-samar ia mendengar orang yang sedang dimintai uangnya.

"Hey, berikan uangmu pada kami!"bentak seseorang dengan kasar.

_'wah, sepertinya ada yang mencari gara-gara'_ kata Ai.

Ai pun segera pergi ke sumber suara, ia tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang dipalak karena tembok kayu menghalangi penglihatannya, yang jelas ada 6 cowok dengan tampang aneh mengerumun.

"cepat!"bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Ai mendengus geram mendengarnya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda siap hajar.

"BERANINYA KALIAAAAAN...!"pekik Ai.

"Rasakan ini, HYAAAAAAHHHH..."

Buagh...bugh...duesh...krak...brugh...buaagh...

"hehehehe...jangan macam-macam yaaa"kata Ai dengan seringai kepuasan tertoreh dibibirnya. Yang terlihat hanya 6 orang cowok dengan tampang yang aneh terkapar tak berdaya dihadapan Ai.

"kamu...tidak apa-apa,kan?" tanya Ai. Ia melongo beberapa saat.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"Co..co...co..Conan?"pekik Ai tak percaya. Terpapar jelas wajah putih Conan yang sedang tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"terima kasih, Ai. aku tertolong"kata Conan sambil memberikan senyum terindah yang dimilikinya. Sukses membuat jantung Ai berdetak tak karuan.

_'Oi, jantung! Pelan-pelan saja berdetaknya'_ sungut Ai.

Ternyata Conan sengaja tidak mau melawan, padahal ia seorang pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan aikido. Menurutnya jika ia menyerang cowok-cowok berandalan itu, ia akan di curigai dan imejnya sebagai cowok cupu akan hilang. Ia tidak mau penyamarannya cepat terbongkar. Penyamaran?

SKIP...

"Tuan muda!"panggil seorang cowok dengan pakaian maid super mewah. Terlihat seperti pelayan istana.

Conan terdiam beberapa saat.

_'Mati aku! Bagaimana kalau dia...'_ Conan tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tuan Muda! Ada rapat yang harus Tuan Muda hadiri di Edogawa's Corp."teriak maid itu lagi. Conan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali.

"Tuan...Muda?"tanya Ai bingung.

"maaf, Ai! aku pulang duluan."kata Conan. Ia segera berlari sekencang cheetah dan langsung menggamit leher maid bodohnya itu.

"Tuan...Muda? Edogawa's Corp? Hm..."Ai tampak berpikir-pikir.

"Ah! Mungkin saja Conan anak orang kaya"kata Ai.

Di rumah Ai

Ai duduk sambil membaca buku tebal yang dia ambil di perpustakaan pribadi milik Professor Agasa. Ia dititipkan sementara di rumah Professor Agasa, karena kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk di luar negeri dan kakaknya kuliah di Amerika.

Ai mengambil jus jeruk dingin di meja kemudian menyeruputnya. Lalu ia kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Baru saja Ai akan meminum jusnya lagi, handphone miliknya berbunyi.

Triiing...triiiing...

"Sonoko"gumam Ai.

Ai pun menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada handphonenya.

Ai : Halo? Ada apa? Tumben kamu menelponku

So : Aiiii...tadi aku lihat cowok yang ganteng banggeeeeet

Ai mendengus kesal

Ai : aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa-kamu-menelponku?

So : hehehehehe... aku terbawa suasana, habisnya dia seperti pangeran.

Ai menggelengkan kepalanya

Ai : Hey, kamu itu sudah punya Makoto, kau mau cowok gantengmu itu di hajar oleh Makoto?

Kata Ai dengan nada sinis.

So : i...iya, Ai. Aku Cuma mengaguminya saja. Habis, diumurnya yang baru 20 tahun ia sudah menjadi direktur di berbagai perusahaan. Otaknya jenius, super tampan dan keren, aah...

Ai memijat pelipisnya dengan keras.

Ai : kalau tidak penting, tidak usah telpon aku! Telpon saja si Ran!

Kata Ai ketus, ia pun mematikan telponnya dengan kesal.

Diseberang sana Sonoko tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Ia masih terus-terusan menatap cowok keren dengan surai hitam, serta matanya yang berwarna coklat muda. Ia benar-benar mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

_'Siapa,sih cewek yang tidak tergoda dengan cowok keren yang jenius dan sukses?' _pikir Sonoko. Ia sudah lupa bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Si Pangeran Tendangan, Makoto Kyogoku. Ck..ck...ck...ck... Dasar Sonoko.

Esoknya

Di pagi hari yang sedang mendung, Conan duduk berdua dengan Ayumi Yoshida, Miss Summer 2013. Ayumi menatap Conan dengan tatapan yang menandakan kalau dia tidak suka dengan Conan. Conan menyadari hal itu, tapi ia diam saja dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu untuk menguji si Miss Summer 2013 tersebut.

"Ayumi-chan, sebenarnya...aku...suka padamu." Kata Conan, jelas terdengar di telinga Ayumi. Conan tampak santai, tapi ia berpura-pura gugup. Ayumi menatap tajam ke arah Conan.

"Sadar diri, dong! Sudah cupu, jelek, sok pinter, masih punya nyali nembak Miss Summer 2013"kata Ayumi dengan sombong.

_'Sudah ku duga'_kata Conan dalam hati. Ia benar-benar kesal di hina seperti itu. Tapi, ia mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba...

"EHEM! Cepat minta maaf dengan dia!"kata Ai dingin, sangat jelas kalau dia sedang marah besar. Ayumi merinding dibuatnya, termasuk Conan. Tapi, Ayumi menutupi ketakutannya dengan sikap sombongnya itu.

"Heh?! Minta maaf? Memangnya kamu siapa? Berani memerintah orang seenaknya, kamu juga harus sadar diri! Dasar jelek."kata Ayumi dengan nada sok.

Tanpa babibu lagi Ai segera mendorong bahu Ayumi dengan kasar, sehingga Ayumi terjatuh. Hampir saja Ai melayangkan bogemnya, karena tangannya di tahan oleh Conan.

"AI! kau tak boleh melukai Ayumi-chan!"pekik Conan. Sukses membuat Ai terkejut. Matanya membulat menatap Conan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ai terdiam beberapa saat. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan roknya.

"begitu, maaf Conan aku tidak bermaksud melukai pacarmu."kata Ai datar. Ia pun meninggalkan Ayumi dan Conan. Hati Conan sangat sakit. Ia menyesal sudah membentak Ai yang terang-terangan sudah membelanya.

_'KAU BODOH CONAN!'_ kata Conan dalam hati.

Hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, dimana Conan masih dapat bercanda dan tertawa bersama Ai. Setelah kejadian itu Ai benar-benar cuek terhadap Conan. Meskipun Ai dan Conan sebangku, Ai tampak acuh tak acuh dan menganggap kalau ia duduk sendirian atau bisa dibilang ia tidak menganggap Conan ada di sana!

"Ai...aku..."

"Ah! Ran, Sonoko!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ai sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia hanya dapat menyesal dan terus menyesal. Conan tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk bisa kembali berbaikan denga Ai.

_'Kau memang bodoh, Conan!'_ pekik Conan dalam hati.

Ai's POV

Aku benar-benar shock saat dia membentakku. Aku tahu hari di mana aku akan galau lagi akan terjadi, ya... seperti sekarang. Ku akui aku memang mencintai Conan, aku tak peduli dia cupu atau jelek yang penting dia bisa membuat hatiku hangat. Tapi... galau kali ini benar-benar membuatku sakit, karena aku tidak pernah mendengar Conan berbicara dengan kasar seperti tadi. Berarti dia benar-benar serius mencintai Ayumi. Hm... Conan memang hebat, dia memilih Miss Summer 2013 yang memang benar-benar cantik, ku akui itu. Haaaah... sampai kapan aku akan galau terus Kami-sama. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang merengkuhku suatu saat nanti. Orang yang cinta padaku apa adanya.

End Ai's POV

Seperti biasa, Ai masih cuek dengan Conan. Ai benar-benar membuat Conan gila. Entah kenapa ia selalu bermimpi yang aneh-aneh tentang Ai. seperti Ai akan jadi istrinya, Ai akan melahirkan anaknya, dll. Wajah Conan pun tak secerah biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini wajahnya benar-benar tidak terawat dan tampak awut-awutan.

_'aaah...Ai, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?' _erang Conan dengan kesal.

Kejengkelannya bertambah satu, yaitu keakraban Ai dengan Mitsuhiko. Mereka terlihat akrab baru-baru ini. Apalagi Ai sering bertindak akrab di depan mata Conan. Benar-benar membuat Conan naik darah.

Sekarang ia sadar,kalau ia sudah jatuh hati pada sosok Ai Haibara.

_'Ai...kenapa kau siksa aku dengan perasaan ini? Sakit...sakit sekali Aiii...' _erang Conan.

Saat jam istirahat hanya Ai dan Conan yang ada di kelas. Conan mengumpulakn segenap keberaniannya untuk menyapa Ai.

"Ai...Aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu bertindak kriminal hanya gara-gara aku."kata Conan. Ai bersiap-siap untuk pergi, tapi tangan Conan menahannya.

"Ku mohoooon...maafkan aku, aku tidak mau kau terus cuek seperti itu padaku, aku benar-benar tidak tahan, Ai"kata Conan dengan nada memohon.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu sudah pacaran dengan Miss Summer yang super sok itu?"akhirnya Ai angkat bicara.

"aku tidak pacaran dengannya"kata Conan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap iris berwarna biru langit tersebut.

"Haaah...ya sudah, maaf kan aku juga, aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Ayumi"kata Ai, ia pun tersenyum manis. Melihat itu akal sehat Conan entah pergi kemana. Ia hampir meraih wajah itu dan mendekatkan ke bibirnya.

_'kau gila, Conan!'_kata Conan dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"hm...Conan, kalau ada gadis yang menyukaimu, bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Ai.

"Eh...e...tidak apa-apa dia menyukaiku, setiap manusia itu berhak di cintai dan mencintai, kan?"kata Conan. Ai tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Conan. Blush... wajah Conan merah seketika.

Conan dan Ai pun berteman seperti biasanya, tapi ia masih merasa Ai menghindarinya, dan lebih memilih bersama Mitsuhiko. Ia akui, ia benar-benar cemburu kali ini.

"Ai, pulang sama-sama, yuk"ajak Conan.

Ai tampak berpikir.

"Maaf Conan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."kata Ai.

"Ai-chaaan..."pekik seseorang yang ada di belakang Ai yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Mitsuhiko.

"Ah, Mitsuhiko! Jaaaa Conan" kata Ai. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Mitsuhiko.

Conan mengepalkan tangannya, menahan agar ia tidak langsung memukul wajah Mitsuhiho saat itu.

Conan's POV

Kurang ajar! Aku benar-benar kesal sekali dengan Mitsuhiko! Kesal sekali! Hah...aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaan ini, aku baru tahu kalau cinta itu sangat manis dan juga sangat pahit. Manis saat bersama'nya' dan pahit saat jauh dari 'nya'. Cinta...Cinta...

Hm...sebenarnya kenapa Ai dekat dengan Mitsuhiko,ya? Ia hanya cowok biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku? Seorang professor robotik di umur 20 tahun, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses serta ahli karate dan aikido. Begini, Sebenarnya... aku berumur 20 tahun dan bergelar professor, tapi aku ingin menikmati kembali masa-masa sekolahku yang dulu hanya ku gunakan untuk belajar. Ya...aku tamat SD saja berumur 6 tahun, itu karena IQ ku berada di atas rata-rata orang biasa.

SKIP...

Ah! soal cinta memang lebih sulit dibanding soal-soal statistika ataupun matematika. Ya...bisa di bilang Ai adalah cinta pertamaku, karena selama ini aku belum pernah melirik gadis manapun, karena yang kulirik hanya buku-buku tebal tanpa gambar ataupun ukiran. Haaah...masa remaja yang membosankan...

Satu lagi! Aku bukan cowok cupu, aku hanya menyamar.

End Conan's POV

Esoknya Conan kembali mengajak Ai pulang bersama, tapi lagi-lagi Ai menolak dengan alasan ada urusan dengan Mitsuhiko. Conan benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Ai"panggil Conan sambil menatap Ai.

"Ya? Ada apa?"tanya Ai sambil tersenyum manis.

Conan mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau...kau...pacaran dengan Mitsuhiko?"tanya Conan.

Ai tertawa keras

"kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?"Ai balik bertanya.

"e...aku...hm..ee..." Conan benar-benar gugup.

_'Oh, ayolah Conan, kemana otak jenius mu itu di saat seperti ini?' _gerutu Conan dalam hati.

Pluk... Ai menepuk bahu Conan pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"kata Ai.

Conan menghela nafas lega.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku pacaran dengan Mitsuhiko?" goda Ai.

Conan terdiam sambil menatap manik biru Ai. Ai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, benar-benar sukses membuat wajah Conan terbakar.

_'Oh, Kami-sama... tolong akuu... jangan biarkan aku menciumnya saat ini'_ kata Conan.

"hehehehehe...kamu lucu"kata Ai sambil menyeringai setan.

Conan hanya mendengus kesal.

Ai benar-benar heran dengan kelakuan Conan akhir-akhir ini, Conan tampak sangat peduli dan selalu bersemu jika berada di dekatnya (bukannya ge-er) dan Ai benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar kalau Conan menyangka dirinya berpacaran dengan Mitsuhiko. Padahal semua tahu kalau Mitsuhiko adalah sepupu Ai. Ai menjadi dekat dengan Mitsuhiko karena kakak Mitsuhiko akan menikah dan Ai turut membantu mempersiapkan acara pernikahan tersebut. Untuk apa pula dia pacaran dengan Mitsuhiko yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki pacar. Mungkin Conan tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya ada rasa senang di hati Ai, meski Conan masih dekat dengan Miss Summer itu. Ia berharap kalau suatu saat nanti Conan... akan... jadi... miliknya...

Siang begitu terik Ai merasa sangat kepanasan, akhirnya ia mengajak Mitsuhiko yang bersamanya saat itu berteduh di bawah pohon sambil membicarakan tentang desain undangan dan gaun pengantin.

"Ai, maaf ya... kamu jadi kerepotan gara-gara kakakku."kata Mitsuhiko.

"tidak apa-apa... aku senang bisa ikut andil dalam acara pernikahan kakakmu."kata Ai sambil tersenyum manis.

"habis, kakakku mau desain buatanmu. Benar-benar merepotkan!"gerutu Mitsuhiko.

Ai hanya tertawa geli.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar robot buatanmu?"kata Mitsuhiko.

"hampir selesai, soalnya Conan dengan senang hati membantuku."kata Ai dengan senang.

"Conan...hm...aku sedikit heran dengannya."kata Mitsuhiko sambil menggosok dagunya.

Ai memiringkan kepalanya.

"maksudmu?"tanya Ai antusias.

"aku tak tahu apa salahku, yang jelas dia selalu menatap tajam ke arahku. Setiap aku bicara dengannya dia acuh tak acuh bahkan ia selalu cari alasan agar tidak bicara denganku. Apa dia membenciku? Tapi, apa salahku?" kata Mitsuhiko murung.

Ai menepuk bahu Mitsuhiko.

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."kata Ai.

Mitsuhiko menggeleng kuat.

"aku yakin, dia memang membenciku. Dari matanya saja sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia marah kalau melihat wajahku."kata Mitsuhiko.

Tiba-tiba Mitsuhiko melihat ke wajah Ai, lalu ia menyeringai.

"ada apa?"tanya Ai karena merasa di lihat seperti itu.

Seringai di wajah Mitsuhiko makin tampak.

"Aku tahu alasan dia membenciku."kata Mitsuhiko. Masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Mitsuhiko menepuk bahu Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat...kau memiliki satu pengagum baru" kata Mitsuhiko.

Ai mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Ai.

"begini, dia marah padaku karena sudah mendekatimu."kata Mitsuhiko sambil tertawa. Ai langsung tersenyum sedih. "mana mungkin, diakan sudah punya Miss Summer yang cantik itu"kata Ai dengan sedih. Mitsuhiko menggeleng keras. "Miss Summer itu sudah punya pacar, dan itu bukan Conan!"kata Mitsuhiko. Ai membelalakkan matanya.

"Wah, kau juga suka Conan ya?"tanya Mitsuhiko sambil tersenyum jahil.

"kalau iya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"kata Ai sinis.

Mitsuhiko tertawa mendengar penuturan Ai. _'Ai...Ai...kau itu sudah mendapatkannya, hanya saja kamu tidak sadar'_ kata Mitsuhiko dalam hati.

"Ai, kau bohongkan?"tanya Conan tiba-tiba.

Ai mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedang di pegangnya,

"Bohong? Memangnya aku pernah berbohong denganmu?"tanya Ai tak mengerti.

"jawab dengan jujur, Ai Haibara!"kata Conan menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Ai membalik tubuhnya, "apa yang mau kau pastikan, hm...?"kata Ai.

"Kau pacaran dengan Mitsuhiko, kan?"kata Conan dengan sedikit emosi.

Ai mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia menghela nafas. "tidak, aku dan dia tidak pacaran."kata Ai enteng.

"jangan bohong! Kau itu selalu bersamanya!"kata Conan. Ai masih belum menyadari kalau kata-kata Mitsuhiko benar.

"lalu? Kalau aku ingin bersamanya masalah buatmu?"kata Ai sinis. Mata Conan membulat, hatinya kini perih. _'ternyata cinta itu menyakitkan'_ kata Conan sambil memegang dadanya.

"aku...aku..."Conan terdiam tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba...

Ai memegang kedua pipi Conan dengan tangannya dan... CUP! Ai mencium bibir Conan dan Ai merasa tidak malu karena berpasang-pasang mata melihat mereka berdua.

"aku mencintaimu."kata Ai, dan semua cengo saat Ai mengatakan itu. Apalagi Conan.

_'ini bukan mimpi, kan?' _tanya Conan dalam hati. Ia terdiam lama sekali.

"kalau kau menolak, tidak apa-apa."kata Ai dengan nada sedih, ia pun membalik bangkunya kembali.

_'haaah...galau...lagi?'_ kini giliran Ai yang terkejut, karena bibir lembut tadi kembali menempel di bibirnya dan ia bisa merasakan jari-jari panjang nan indah mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"aku juga mencintaimu... sangat"kata Conan dengan senyum yang benar-benar manis.

"kau tidak malu nantinya punya pacar sepertiku yang cupu ini?"tanya Conan sambil menyeringai. Ai mengerutkan dahinya, "bodoh! Aku tidak memikirkan wajahmu atau penampilanmu, yang aku lihat darimu hanya ini."kata Ai sambil menyentuh dada bidang Conan. Conan tersenyum kemudian melepas kaca matanya di depan teman-temannya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tersisir rapi itu. Mata yang melihat itu benar-benar akan keluar dari kelopaknya, menyaksikan pahatan wajah Conan yang sebenarnya. Sonoko dan Ran yang melihat itu menutup mulut mereka tak percaya.

"Raaan...dia cowok yang waktu itu pernah aku ceritakan padamu, direktur utama Edogawa's Corp. Pengusaha sukses dan jenius ituu."kata Sonoko sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kau tidak bercanda,kan?"kata Ran. Sonoko mengangguk keras. "aku tidak bohong!"kata Sonoko.

"bagaimana?" tanya Conan sambil menatap lembut wajah Ai. Ai terdiam, kemudian menganga lebar-lebar. "jangan bilang kalau kau professor muda di bidang robotik itu."kata Ai sambil menunjuk wajah Conan. "Yapz...benar sekali!"kata Conan. Ai mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "professor itukan berumur 20 tahun"kata Ai. "iya, professor itu berumur 20 tahun. Dan itu adalah aku."kata Conan.

"kau juga pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan aikido?"tanya Ran. Conan mengangguk.

Ran berteriak senang. "oooh... jadi dia pacar yang pernah kau ceritakan itu, Ai?"tanya Ran. Conan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kemudian ia menatap Ai untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Haaaah... aku bohong soal itu, habisnya kalian selalu membuatku iri. Makanya aku bohong."kata Ai enteng, ia melipat tangan di dadanya.

"jadi professor, apa tujuanmu sekolah lagi?"tanya Ai datar. Ia melirik Conan.

"untuk kembali ke masa lalu, karena aku tidak menikmati masa-masa sekolahku. Makanya aku ingin menikmati dan merasakannya"kata Conan sambil tersenyum.

"haaah...ku kira orang sepertimu tidak ada."kata Ai.

"oh ya, jelaskan apa maksudmu mendekati Mitsuhiko?" tanya Conan sambil menatap intens manik biru pacarnya itu.

"Mitsuhiko itu sepupuku, Kakaknya akan menikah, dan ia memintaku untuk mendesain undangan dan gaun pengantinnya."kata Ai dengan tenang.

Conan mengangguk paham. Hampir saja ia akan melayangkan bogemnya setiap bertemu Mitsuhiko.

"Ai seperti peramal, ya... dia sudah tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri pacarnya, malah sebelum bertemu, Ai sudah tahu"kata Ran dengan senang.

"Aaiii...ramalkan nasibku dengan Shinichi dong..."pinta Ran.

"Heeh?!" Ai terkejut tiba-tiba temannya mengerumun minta diramal.

"Ai,kami juga dong..."kata yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Conan merangkul bahu Ai.

"yang jelas menurut ramalanku, Ai akan menikah denganku secepatnya"kata Conan dengan pedenya. Ai membelalakkan matanya.

"Don't you, honey...?" kata Conan lagi.

Mendengar itu teman-teman Ai juga ikut ber'woooow' ria. Tak disangka Ai mendapat lamaran langsung dari Conan, padahal belum satu jam mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan. So...Sweet...

Di tempat lain, kedua penyihir tua itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan, karena mereka berhasil mengabulkan keinginan Ai. "We Wish for Your Happiness, Girl..."kata mereka berdua.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
